(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wearable apparatus for assisting muscle strength, and more particularly, to a wearable apparatus for assisting muscle strength that reduces fatigue when used in such a manner that the wearable apparatus is worn by a worker with his or her head up.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Workers who work in a production line or repeat the same work use specific muscles, and these muscles get tired relatively fast, so work efficiency deteriorates.
When a worker becomes excessively tired and loses concentration, it may cause a safety problem, so wearable robots have been developed to reduce fatigue of workers in a workshop.
In general, wearable robots have been developed to more easily carry heavy objects, and in accordance with this trend, robots for reinforcing muscular strength of the lower body and supplementing the action of biceps and flexor muscles of forearm have been developed.
Even with development of these various robots, however, existing robots are inadequate for the action of lifting the wearer's elbows to the height of his or her shoulders while working with the head up. In particular, strain in the shoulders, the neck, and the scapulae of workers may be caused by repetitive tasks performed by workers with their heads up in production sites, and if severe, it may cause inflammation in joints and rheumatoid arthritis.
Further, existing wearable robots have strong frames (links), thus workers wearing the robots may suffer discomfort due to the unnatural motions caused thereby.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a wearable robot capable of solving these problems.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.